True Legacy : Mist Style
by ScopeShot
Summary: What happens when your enemies turn out to be better than your teammates? Starting from the end of the Wave Mission, see how a dead man's last actions at atonement lead to a chain of events that shakes the shinobi word. Semi-Smart Naruto. Unique Bloodline. Paring Naruto x Kurotsuchi. R&R. Rated M for Future. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Please bear in mind that it is my first fanfiction. Now for some things that you won't find in my stories.**

**There will be NO god like Naruto. And if there is, it won't be overnight. In many stories I find that naruto is unable to save himself from drunk civilians one night and burns Itachi the other. Seriously, WTF. Even lottery winners aren't this lucky….**

**There will be no harem. So please don't ask for it.**

**I won't tolerate bitchy reviews. At All. Constructive criticism is appreciated. But not complete bitchiness.**

"Dattebayo ":- Human/Regular Summon Speech

'_Dattebayo ':- _Human/ Regular Summon Thought

"**Dattebayo "**:- Demon/Boss Summon Speech

'_**Dattebayo '**__:- _Demon/Boss Summon Thought

**Ah well, let's begin the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: And, ACTION**

Naruto stood away from the rest of his team. He tried to stop the tears from falling but he couldn't, it just hurt too much. Two of the people that he considered friends were now dead. After Haku was killed by Kakashi's Chidori that was meant for Zabuza, Zabuza had seemed uncaring and called Haku a good tool. It had made Naruto's blood boil with rage and anger and he expressed his feelings to the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'.

It wasn't long after that the Demon of the mist cried and let go of his pent up emotions at the death of his apprentice and friend. After this, Gatou showed up with his thugs. Even at the thought of him, Naruto was angry. He had kicked Haku's corpse and spat on him then proceeded to inform Zabuza that he never had any intention of paying him. If looks could kill, Gatou would have died on the spot.

Zabuza then killed a few members of the mod around Gatou then killed him. At the end of it all, Zabuza was too weak to continue and collapsed on the ground. The thugs would have attacked team 7 in their weakened state but the villagers came and they were frightened away.

All of them were celebrating the liberation of their land; all except Naruto. He stood rooted to the ground away from his team until he noticed some movement where Zabuza lay. He moved over to him to see if he was alive. He was, but only barely. With tremendous effort, he opened his eyes and spoke to Naruto

"Hey gaki, looks like I'm not gonna make it,"

Naruto just stooped down next to the man to listen to what he had to say.

"Gaki, we may have been enemies from the start, but there's something that you need to know. Even if we never met before, you showed me what it was to care for someone again, even if it was too late."

Naruto gazed at Zabuza and saw nothing but sincerity coming from him.

"I'm glad I could help Zabuza, in any way I could" he whispered out.

Zabuza allowed a small smile to grace his lips, now visible as the bandage was no longer there.

"I want you to wield my sword kid; Kubikiribocho."

"I can't Zabuza, it doesn't seem right to wield your sword." Said Naruto

"Don't worry kid, it's all good. I couldn't think of a better master for my sword. Out of your team, you've got the most potential and your heart is as pure as Haku's," replied Zabuza

At the mention of Haku's Name, they both bowed their heads.

"Time is running out for me kid," said Zabuza as he gasped for air. His breaths were slowly becoming deeper and more labored.

"I want you to go to my hideout, there you will find some things that should make your life as a Shinobi easier. Take whatever you need and torch the place. You can get there by….."

He slowly and painfully gave Naruto the directions to his hideout while holding on as best he could. When he was done Naruto spoke up.

"I- I don't know what to say. Thanks don't seem to be the proper thing here"

"Don't worry kid just do me four favors. First get rid of that orange jumpsuit. It screams kill me and was one of the reasons we found your team. Get rid of that mask of yours as well" He chuckled while saying that. "Also, I want you to be the best that you can kid, give them hell when you go back to Konoha; show them what the future Hokage can do."

Naruto smiled a true smile when he heard this and let yet another tear escape his eye. This was yet another person who actually believed in him and had seen through his carefully constructed mask. He would have asked how he did it, but Zabuza was already close to dead so he let it go.

"And finally, could you take me to him, I want to see him one last time before I depart from this plane as it will be my last" said Zabuza.

"Sure thing Zabuza, my pleasure" replied Naruto.

Naruto then carried Zabuza over to his fallen comrade and friend. When he laid him down facing Haku Zabuza spoke for what would be his last time while coughing up blood.

"I guess this is it Haku, my time has finally come. At least, I was able to do some good before I went away. Be well my friend." He finished with closed eyes.

With that final statement, Momochi Zabuza, member of the seven swordsmen of the mist gave up the ghost and died.

Naruto simply stared on for a long while.

Finally, he walked up to his sensei that was some ways away with the rest of his team and the villagers.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I have some time to go bury the guys after the villagers leave?" he asked.

"Yes, you may," he replied, although he was curious why his student wanted to bury the dead nins.

With permission granted, Naruto waited patiently for all of the rejoicing to end. When it finally did, he slipped away quietly to do his self-appointed task.

Naruto stood near the clearing in the woods with his head bowed. He had buried Zabuza and Haku three days ago and had come to their graves each day thereafter at noon. The only other member of his team who ever followed was Kakashi who did so two days ago but had departed as quickly as he came.

The time that they had spent after the battle on the bridge was simply a waste for Naruto. Every morning when they woke up, Kakashi would tell him and Sakura to continue their tree climbing while he whisked Sasuke away to teach him separately. He had voiced his disapproval once but was strictly silenced by his sensei under the threat of reporting him for insubordination. He had been stunned by his sensei's attitude but was even more stunned when Sakura, after their sensei and other teammate left, told him that he should just shut up and take the scraps that he got. After all, he was an orphan and a nobody whereas Sasuke was an Uchiha and deserved special treatment. She had even gone on to say that the team would probably be better off if he rolled over and died like a good little dog. He was the weakest link on the team and kept them from advancing.

After that discussion, he had simply walked away and spent the rest of the day on his own

He was currently thinking of some way to get away from his team to Zabuza's Hideout and was coming up with no results. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_'Shadow Clones of course'_

He almost slapped his self for not thinking of it earlier. Satisfied with his plan, he headed back to the house to prepare for his day tomorrow.

He awoke at 5 the following morning. He had packed his bag overnight and was now ready to go. He thought of leaving without saying anything but decided against it. He walked over to his sensei's room and knocked before entering. When he entered, his sensei was sitting with his Icha Icha paradise book in hand.

"What do you want Naruto? Can't you see I'm busy?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I will not be training in the usual clearing today. I will be a bit further in the forest and probably won't be back till tomorrow afternoon about 3." Said Naruto.

"Whatever," said Kakashi while shrugging his shoulders and moving his hands in a dismissive way.

Naruto was kind of disgusted with his sensei with the way he dealt with him. He didn't even think twice about letting him go. Trying his best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he headed out of the house to do his 'training'.

When he was about a mile away from the house, he made a clone of his self, pumped with half of his current chakra reserves and headed out to find the hideout.

It didn't take him as long as he thought it would to find the hideout. He had estimated it would take about four hours but it only took two. Cautiously entering the area, he looked around for any hidden traps that Zabuza may have forgotten to mention but didn't come across any. He made his way into the hut and found the area he was in to be empty. Thinking back to what Zabuza said, he remembered where he had to go. Walking towards a wall that was bare except for a single deer head, he removed it and found a lever under it. Pulling it down, he heard a grating noise and the wall parted to reveal a hidden area.

Taking some time to get adjusted to the dark, he searched for a torch and found one near the top right area of the wall. After lighting it, he took some time to look at the area. A few hours later, he had collected almost everything from the room. There were many books on different subjects. There was also a wide variety of scrolls detailing things such as politics, human anatomy and chakra control. He packed all of these and continued searching until he came to one of the areas that he looked forward to the most; the one with Jutsu. He was practically drooling at the sight of so many scrolls and struggled to keep his self under control. His response was natural, considering the only useful technique that he had been stolen from a scroll, a forbidden one at that.

He pulled his self together and looked at the different scrolls. One was marked Ninjutsu, another Genjutsu, the third Taijutsu and the last Kenjutsu which seemed to be the biggest of the four. Away from these was another with a barely recognizable label marked Fuuinjutsu. He looked at it skeptically and wondered if it would do his any good. He was about to leave it but decided to have a look at it before.

Opening it, he noticed that the title was _'Basics of seals: Uses and Theory for beginners'_. At the name he almost let it go but continued reading nonetheless.

Five hours had gone and he was still seated in the same position. The scroll on sealing had interested him greatly simply because of the first line on the scroll which read

_'Sealing has a wide variety of uses, from use with basic storage scrolls, or with sealing demons.'_

From then, he had been hooked and didn't let the scroll go. He had read a lot but understood only the mere basics. One of which was how to seal items into storage scrolls. The way to do it seemed like something from some recipe

_'Place item over scroll and just slam hand onto scroll and add chakra while saying Seal. To unseal items do the same but say Unseal.'_

He was tempted to laugh at its simplicity but didn't, it would seem like he found a solution to carrying all of the stuff that he had collected.

Following the instructions on the scroll which had provided him with a sample storage scroll, he tried to seal the items that he had collected into it. Gathering them together, he placed them on the scroll and did as instructed. He was pretty surprised that it worked. Admittedly he had expected it to fail considering his past experience with jutsu of any kind. Taking this a positive sing, he resolved to learn more about sealing when he had more time. For now, he needed to get out but not before making one final sweep where he found a large stash of cash that Zabuza had told him about, some kunai, senbon, explosive notes, flash notes and other useful weapons and equipment. Adding these to the scroll, he made his way out of the hut.

Before leaving, he carefully placed a lot of explosive notes in and around the hut and moved a fair distance away before letting them explode in a bright display of fire. He decided that it was probably time for him to head back to the house considering it was late in the evening now.

He arrived at the clearing that he left his clone three hours later. He had taken his time to get there as he was in no hurry and would probably not be missed by any of his teammates. Thinking of this still left him feeling bitter but he decided to let it be.

When he dispelled his clone, he suddenly felt kind of funny, almost like he remembered all of what the clone had done. Passing it off as his imagination, he settled in one of the trees and prepared to go to sleep.

He awoke the next morning to find a squirrel three feet away from him about to prance on him but it ran away when he turned towards it. Yawning loudly, he got up and searched around to find if everything was in place. They were, so he stretched and was about to go train but was stopped by a loud grumbling sound coming from his stomach.

Rubbing the back of his head he remembered that he had been so absorbed in his searching and reading that he had forgotten to prepare any lunch for his self. Laughing at his own misfortune, he went to a nearby river to catch some fist that he would fry for breakfast.

After eating his fill, he sat gazing at the water and something suddenly came to him. During the first battle between his sensei and Zabuza, they had been walking on water. How did they do it? It had to have something to do with chakra. Just like tree climbing. He decided to try it out on his own. Even if it didn't do anything much, it seemed like a good skill to have so he began.

An hour later, he was no closer than when he began. It seemed that when he did in the tree walking exercise, it didn't work. The longest he had stayed on the water was two seconds before he fell again. Thinking back to what Sakura had told him, he though _'if I have to find the right amount to walk on a solid surface, I may have to do something different here'_

With that in mind, he continued trying. Two hours later, at about 11, he finally made a breakthrough and was able to stand in the water with his waist and below submerged while the rest of his body stayed afloat. Grinning to his self, he slowly added more chakra until the soles of his feet were on the top on the water. He stayed like this until he couldn't contain his excitement and jumped in the air while shouting

"YATTA"

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't fully understood the exercise and as soon as he landed on the water a loud splash was heard while he muttered curses under his breath.

Deciding that it was probably time to head back to Tazuna's house, he gathered all of his belongings and went on his way.

When he arrived, he saw Tazuna walking back towards his home with Sakura in tow. Kakashi and Sasuke were nowhere to be found, as expected.

That night, Kakashi called all of the team members together to inform them that they would be leaving for Konoha in the morning the following day since the bridge was completed. Nodding their understanding, he left them for the night to go read Icha Icha, not even once did he glance in Naruto's direction or ask what he was up to in the time he was gone. Both his teammates did like their sensei and left without a word.

Tazuna's family on the other hand was an entirely different story. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter had forced him to teat something good as well as inform him that Inari, her son had been worried sick as well as her father.

He was glad that they at least cared whether or not he was still alive unlike his _team_.

The day to leave came and the team assembled on the end of the bridge facing Hi no Kuni. The entire village had turned out to see them off as they were forever grateful for what they had done. After some tearful goodbyes from Inari and Naruto, the Team from Konoha left.

Some random villager spoke up "so what are we going to name the bridge?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard in the crowd.

"We should call it 'The Super awesome bridge that Tazuna built'" said Tazuna.

"Baka Tou-san" she scolded him. "Let's call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge' in honor of a boy- no young man, who, in the midst of adversity, gave our country hope and brought us out of our depression."

Silence was the response, before deafening shouts and whoops of approval were head. It seemed that they all agreed that the heart of one young man, who refused to give up, had changed an entire country for the better. Little did they know that this was just the beginning of his journey…..

* * *

**And CUT! :D**

**Well, here it ends. For now.**

**As you might have guessed, there is going to be a LOT of Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Some civvie also, but I have a plan for them *evil grin*. Kakashi bashing will only be a little bit, and only until the chunin exams ending. Oh, and there is going to be a good kyuubi, and I might just kill of Danzo…..**

**So, what are you waiting for? Let the reviews come…**

**Warning : Next chapter might not be this big. And won't be coming this week. Goddamned Engineering And Goddamned Newton :P**

**Till next time….. Over and Out :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we are again with the second chapter of the series. More details on future planning are at the last. Have Fun **

**Chapter 2: and, ACTION**

* * *

Naruto was frustrated. Really frustrated. The cause of his frustration? Their Sensei and the duck-ass haired emo. They had been on their way to Konoha for the past four days and were only half of the way there. The reason for this was that at noon each day their sensei would halt their travels to train Sasuke one on one. The only thing that he told the two other team members was that they should work on their chakra control, especially Naruto.

Naruto was fed up with Kakashi's blatant favoritism and was tempted to go ahead to the village but ultimately decided against it. Especially with Sakura around as she just kept praising Sasuke every chance she got. Tired of the boredom and lack of instruction, he decided to continue reading the scroll that he had on sealing in private.

By the end of the fifth day, he had a basic understanding of some common seals and decided to try them out when he got to the village. The main reason for this was because he was advised in his reading that he should only practice when supervised, something that would never get considering his sensei, so he decided to as the Old Man **when **they got back. In the end, it took them a week to reach Konoha as they quickened their pace when they entered Hi no Kuni. On arrival, they headed to the Hokage tower to give the mission report. After being dismissed Naruto stayed back to speak with the Hokage briefly.

"Uh.., Ji-san, I would like to ask you a favor."

"Sure Naruto," he replied "As long as I can do it."

"Well the thing is, I got some stuff from someone while we were on our mission and I was wondering if you could help me out with it." Said Naruto, a bit embarrassed at having to ask for help.

"Hmm, it depends on what you need help in Naruto. And who was this person that you got the 'stuff' from?" asked the aged Hokage

Naruto mumbled an inaudible response. Seeing the Hokage's questioning gaze, he spoke up.

"Momochi Zabuza"

The Hokage's eyebrow rose at that. They stayed silent for a moment until a small chuckle escaped from the Hokage, which continued growing until it reached full blown laughter.

"Naruto", he finally spoke, the laughter died down, "you're the only person that I know who, after fighting someone could become friends so easily. Tell you what, why don't you come by the tower tomorrow about 12 or so and we'll sort everything out?"

"Sure thing Ji-san, you're the best!" said Naruto enthusiastically. Even if his sensei refused to aid him, he at least had someone he could talk to, although he doubted the Hokage would have time to train him. He was Hokage after all, even if he was old.

With a quick mock salute, he left the Hokage office and went home to rest.

When Naruto got home, it was already dusk so he stepped in, had a shower, ate, then settled on his table to sort through the things that he had taken from Zabuza's Hideout. Pulling out the sealing scroll, he went through the process of unsealing everything and placing them on his shelves. All but two of the items remained; Kubikiribocho and a plain black hunter-nin mask that he found. Placing the mask in a protected cupboard behind his packets of ramen, he looked at the sword, unsure with what to do with it. He couldn't just walk around with it and besides, he didn't even know how to use a sword. He resolved to correct that soon, but he had more important matters to attend to right now, like finding what kind of super cool jutsu were in the Ninjutsu scroll.

Getting up and reaching for it, he was stopped after seeing one of the books that he had almost thrown away. It was titled 'Shinobi Basics'. He looked between it and the Ninjutsu scroll, unsure which one to use first. In the end he grabbed both and settled on his bed. Deciding that reading the book would be beneficial, he opened it first.

He read and read and read. He had never known that such basic things would make him a better Shinobi. One example of that was what exactly Taijutsu was. He always thought that as long as you kick and punch your opponent then you were alright in Taijutsu. The book set him straight. It also showed him that a lot of Ninjutsu, though flashy was not needed. If you learned the basics and mastered those that you already had, it could save your life, rather than learning 100 techniques and not being able to do any of them properly.

After reading about half of the book, he resolved to do exactly as it said, master every jutsu to an acceptable degree before learning a new one. Looking at the clock that was on his wall, he noticed the time, so he went to bed.

* * *

The new day found Naruto feeling refreshed and ready to face the world. Getting ready for his team meeting after breakfast, he headed out to their usual training ground; Training ground 7.

When he arrived, he greeted both his teammates who were already present. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge his presence while Sakura screamed at him that he was late. He simply sat under a tree and continued his reading from the previous night, causing Kakashi, who was hiding in the trees, to groan. He only hoped that the teamwork would get better in the coming days. Oh, he just had no idea as to how wrong he was….

Jumping down after the customary 2 hour period was over, he simply made another of his lame excuses after a certain banshee's screeching that had both Naruto and Sasuke block their ears, and then came straight to the point.

"Well, my cute little genin, I will be going on an extended mission. So you have the next two weeks to yourself. Enjoy". With that, he promptly disappeared before anyone could object to it.

* * *

It was noon, and Naruto was currently waiting to see the Sandaime, something that he had probably never done before. A few moments passed by before the Sandaime came out of his office and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Haruka, I will be out for the next two hours or so. If any one comes to me have them reschedule and don't fetch me unless it's an emergency, understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" replied Haruka, the Sandaime's Secretary.

"Well now Naruto, let's get going shall we."

"Sure Ji-san." Replied Naruto

"How about some lunch first? Ramen sound good?"

"You know you don't have to ask old man." Said Naruto as he practically pushed the Hokage towards the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

After having a light meal, the two continued to Naruto's home to go through his findings. Once they arrived, the Hokage spoke up.

"Ok Naruto, I want you to tell me exactly what happened and how you came into possession of these things."

"Ok," he replied and continued on, telling him about everything, from the battle on the bridge to his recent 'team session', causing the Hokage to remember his own team and groan.

"As it stands now, I will not be able to help you all of the time Naruto," started the Hokage

At this, Naruto's mood visibly dampened

"However," continued the Hokage, "I can monitor you one day a week for two hours while you practice sealing. During that time, any questions that you may have about anything I will gladly help you. Also, if for some reason I cannot make it I will have a replacement be there with you."

When the Sandaime spoke Naruto's head came up so quickly that the Hokage swore he heard a snap.

Unsure of what to say, Naruto ran up to the Hokage and hugged him like a bear while saying softly

"Arigatou Ji-san, I'll make you proud"

"I'm sure you will Naruto, now let's continue inspecting these scrolls eh," said Sarutobi.

Nodding his assent, Naruto was about to reach for the Ninjutsu scroll but the Sandaime stopped him.

"Naruto, One of the things that you should work on first is your Taijutsu. To tell the truth, it sucks. After finding a style that suits you, you'll work on Ninjutsu."

Though a bit discouraged, Naruto obeyed and took the Taijutsu scroll instead.

When he opened it, they found three different styles. One was used by the Kiri hunter-nin, the other was the one that Zabuza used and preferred as it complemented his silent killing techniques. The third left the Hokage shocked, because the style was one that had been lost to the Shinobi world since the end of the first great ninja war; Hummingbird Fist. Running through the details of the style they decided that he would focus on that one. It focused on very quick and heavy offence, and required super human speeds to properly execute.

"Naruto," the Sandaime said while looking at him seriously, "The style of Taijutsu that you will be learning will be very difficult. Do you want to continue on with it?"

"Of course I do old man, I'm gonna master this, it's a promise and I never break my promises." Said Naruto.

"Good" replied the Sandaime while smiling, "because that style has been lost since the first great ninja war."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing that and he was even more eager to learn it.

The then went through the Ninjutsu scroll and they noticed that there were three main types of techniques; Doton, Futon and Suiton. They also scanned the Kenjutsu scroll and found some power techniques. The Hokage told Naruto that if he ever needed help and he wasn't available, he could always offer one of the techniques to any ANBU in return of aid. On the Kenjutsu scroll, he found a style that complemented Silent Killing Technique, so he chose to use that one.

The continued talking for a while then Naruto asked if he could try out one of his seals which he did. It was a storage seal and wasn't exactly perfect but he got the general idea. The Sandaime was impressed and told him so. To have gotten the theory of a seal so quickly was good and he encouraged Naruto to continue his studies in seals. After a few more tries, he finally made it how he wanted it and sealed Kubikiribocho in the scroll.

The two had enjoyed each other's company, but it was time to leave. The Sandaime had offered to keep the jutsu scrolls for Naruto and he gladly accepted. The Sandaime informed him that he would make copies of the Hummingbird Fist of Taijutsu as well as his chosen Kenjutsu Style so that he could practice. Leaving Naruto with some tips on what exactly to train on as well as telling his to come to his office the first thing in the morning, he finally left the young man's apartment to go back to his office.

Naruto spent the rest of the day reading up on seals as well as doing a few odd jobs around his home. That night, he fell asleep with a true smile on his face.

* * *

**And CUT!**

**So ends the second chapter. Not as big as the first one, but might get longer in the future.**

**The pairing will Naruto x Kurotsuchi. The reason being that there aren't many good stories on the pairing (barring one or two.). And the best one ends where it was getting started.**

**About the bloodline, it's currently a tie between Mokuton and Nidaime Hokage's absurd water affinity. I am thinking about the second as it has not been explored in any story that I have read (a lot). Let me know your views on which one to go with.**

**To Sum up my response to your reviews,**

**There will be no Naruto running away. I might just 'clean' Konoha. Bashing will be very much less (not guaranteed about Sakura though), and Kakashi has been left off the hook.**

**That's all for now, till next time. Over and Out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay guys, was busy with 'Progressive Assessment Test' or all that sugar coated stuff called exams *sigh*. Here we are again with the third chapter of the series. As usual, more details on future planning are at the last. Have Fun **

* * *

**Chapter 3: and, ACTION**

Naruto woke up when he felt the sun's rays on his face. Blinking stupidly, he looked around then tried going back to bed. He couldn't so he got up and had a quick breakfast. He was about to go to their team training ground but remembered that they had the day off.

"_That reminds me, I've gotta ask the old man if there is an isolated training ground that I can use"_ he thought.

Planning a quick course of action, he decided to take it easy today. He would first go to the old man's office to get the scrolls and then shopping with him, seeing as won't be allowed at most places. Quickly grabbing some of the money he got from Zabuza, he stepped out of his house and ran excitedly towards the Hokage tower, nearly toppling many people in his way.\

* * *

Reaching the tower, he silently waited for his turn, which mortified the secretary, who thought that the last time was just a fluke.

When his turn came, he quickly banged open the doors of the office, screaming. "Hey old man! Are the scrolls ready?", which caused the secretary and the ANBU to sweat drop, while the _'old man'_ simply chuckled. No one could really change Naruto, it seemed.

"Ah yes, I have the scrolls here", he said, while tossing them to Naruto, "Let's go. I have to show you a training ground where you can train unhindered."

"Um, jiji, can you come with me for shopping? I wanted new clothes and some tools, and the shopkeepers…."

The Hokage listened to this with a gaping mouth. "Sure, why not. I know a shop that will be happy to help." He muttered, as in his brain, a chibi Hokage cried anime tears _"Finally, the great orange monstrosity has been defeated."_, he thought, as he told his secretary, much to her dismay, that he will do paperwork after coming back.

The secretary was about to retort when Naruto, in an innocent voice said, "Jiji, why can't you shadow clones? I always use them to do tasks that I don't want to".

"…"

"…"

"Goddammit, why didn't I think of it before! And they call me a professor for Kami's sake…", he exclaimed, while banging his head on the table repeatedly, causing Naruto, the secretary, and all the ANBU present in the room to sweat drop, while all the previous Hokage's where having similar reactions in the afterlife, with only Minato having a bit of pride. Hey, after all, it was his son who defeated the biggest monster of them all, right?

After finishing his rant, with an evil grin, he quickly created shadow clones, assigning them different stacks of paperwork, as he turned to Naruto and motioned him to come.

* * *

"_The monster stands undefeated", _the Hokage thought with a sigh, as Naruto stubbornly refused to wear anything without orange.

"But Naruto, no Hokage wears anything in orange color" he explained "Even the Forth Hokage". _"That got him"._

"No, you are lying old man", Naruto countered, narrowing his eyes, "His coat had orange flames on the bottom".

The Hokage was about to continue his efforts when a devilish idea suddenly clicked in his mind _"Oh yes, that would be perfect" _he thought, rubbing his hands in an evil manner _"Now's my chance to laugh. Those old bats have been droning long enough. They won't even know what hit them."_ he finished with a smirk that would make you-know-who look like a child.

* * *

Somewhere in an underground bunker, a white skinned pedophile sneezed _"Hmm… looks like something is going to get very troublesome for me…. That old man must have been making some kind of a devilish plan… I should just relocate to my 'not so secret' hideouts these days….just in case….."_

* * *

Back in the village, the Hokage proceeded to put his devilish plans to action…..

"Naruto, wouldn't you like a coat just like the Forth Hokage.", he began, "That too with orange, you know?"

Much to his satisfaction, Naruto instantly dropped all his rant and looked at him with stars in his eyes. "But there is a condition. All the other clothes WILL be chosen by me. Understood?". A quick nod assured this. "Good then. Let's Begin", the Hokage finished, proceeding with Naruto to the racks, his smirk never leaving his face, as he left an utterly terrified man at the counter.

After much thought, The Hokage and Naruto settled for black shinobi capris, a black shirt with orange sides (like the jacket in shippuden) and mesh armor underneath it, with shinobi bandaging along his arms, wrists and ankles and black ninja sandals.

And as for the coat, it was a white one with an orange spiral surrounded by 8 black magatama, with orange patterns resembling the tails of THE fox spreading out from the spiral all over the coat.

Coming out of the shop with a huge grin and a smirk respectively, Naruto and the Hokage continued their journey to the tower, leaving behind the shopkeeper with his jaw on the ground, looking like he had seen a ghost. "_Well, who didn't ?"_, thought the Hokage, continually smirking as one after one, every villager who saw them instantly behaved like they had seen one.

We couldn't fault them now, could we?

* * *

Back at the tower, the Hokage entered his room, stopped, blinked his eyes, and then started cheering, seeing that the mortal enemy of all kage's, a demon more fearsome than the nine-tailed fox itself, Paperwork, had been finally defeated, causing massive sweat drops all around.

Deciding that he had to reward Naruto more for such 'loyalty' to the Hokage, he motioned Naruto to one of the chairs, as he went over to a drawer and took out a little piece of paper.

"Ah, Naruto, as a reward for defeating the biggest monster of all times, I am going to begin your Ninjutsu training earlier than scheduled", he said, as Naruto started jumping with pure joy, "Are we going to learn to shoot cool fireballs, or that awesome water dragon jutsu", he exclaimed, getting more excited by the minute.

Seeing this sight, the Hokage chuckled slightly, "Calm down, Naruto. First we need to see your chakra affinity"

"Right! Let's check it" he exclaimed, but then suddenly started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "Um, exactly, how do we check it?"

With a sigh, the Hokage took the paper in his hand and began his lecture "Well, this paper you see is a very special kind of paper. ", he began, going into his Professor mode "All you have to do is to channel your chakra into this. It automatically detects your affinities. Like this", and he channeled his chakra into the paper, which burned and then crumbled in to dust. "See, it tells that my affinities are Fire and Earth. The Paper splits for Wind, burns for Fire, gets soggy for Water, crinkles for Lightning, and crumbles to dust for Earth. Here try it", he finished, handing Naruto another paper.

Naruto promptly channeled his chakra into the paper, which split into two parts, indicating a Wind affinity, then did something that made the Hokage's jaw drop.

The two halves of the paper had turned soggy to the point that it seemed it had just melted off, causing the Hokage's mind to wander off…

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_A young Sarutobi was standing with his teammates and his sensei, Tobirama Senju, while the latter was explaining to them about affinities_

"…_.. And like this" he said, channeling his chakra into the paper, which turned soggy to the level that it had almost melted._

"_Sensei, why did that that paper did like that? Mine didn't" asked one of his teammates._

"_Oh, that? It was because of my unnatural affinity to water, to the extent that I can draw water molecules from the air to do my jutsu, while other water users need a water source to do it."_

"_But why only you, not anybody else?" Sarutobi asked._

"_That is because it is a bloodline limit, just like my brother's Mokuton" Tobirama replied, as everyone nodded their head in understanding…_

_Flashback no Jutsu: Release!_

* * *

"_It is not possible! No way… Naruto cannot have Senju blood… or did…."_ Hokage wondered, turning his eyes towards the photos of the Hokage, then to Naruto, then again to the Hokage, as his eyes suddenly widened. He quickly motioned the ANBU outside the room and activated the privacy seals. Then, after checking that everything was okay, he quickly turned to Naruto with a serious face.

"Naruto, what I am going to say to you an SS-class secret. You can tell this secret to no one without my permission, until you are chunin." Satisfied on seeing Naruto nodding with a serious expression, he continued, "First, about that affinity test. What do you think happened, hm?"

"Since the paper split into two and got soggy, I assume that I have Wind and Water affinity, no?"

"Only half true my boy. You do not have a water affinity, you have THE water affinity." Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, he decided to elaborate "Did you notice how soggy your paper got? The only guy who got this reaction was my sensei, the Second Hokage. His affinity for water was so powerful that he could draw water from the air, which no one else could."

On hearing this, Naruto immediately had stars in his eyes as he started bouncing around, screaming something about how awesome he was and how he would beat the Second Hokage. _"No doubt you will"_, thought Sarutobi as he endeavored to stop Naruto's celebration.

'Stop for a moment Naruto, I have not come to the best part yet." On hearing this Naruto quickly stopped, wondering about how it could get better than this, "This ability was a bloodline of my sensei. Since the Second Hokage didn't have any children, the only logical conclusion could be that you are the great-grandnephew of the First and Second Hokage's. However," he said, quickly cutting off any celebration, "Since, you have been given your mother's name, she could not be related to them."

On hearing this, Naruto froze. The old man was talking about his parents? Maybe he could finally tell him about them. He looked at the Hokage with hopeful eyes, to which the Hokage nodded, deciding to tell him about everything.

"Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was very talented kunoichi of the village. She was beautiful as well as scary. She had a talent of beating people twice her size, which you seem to have inherited. Due to this, she was nick-named Red Hot Habanero." The Hokage shivered at this, Kushina's temper and punches were second only to Tsunade. Meanwhile, Naruto was having similar thoughts _"Shikamaru was right, Mothers are troublesome."_

Moving on, the old man continued, "Your dad, well, *sigh* your dad was the Fourth Hokage."

"….."

"….."

Naruto's eyes widened, then he pumped his fists in the air, and was about to scream something being awesome when the he suddenly collapsed due to information overload. Sighing, the Hokage went to Naruto, when he suddenly went unconscious…..

* * *

Both Naruto and Hokage woke up inside a big room with a giant gate in front of them, with a paper on which the kanji titled "seal" was stuck. While Naruto looked around confused, the Hokage quickly understood where they were.

"_Looks like we are inside Naruto's mindscape, and that too where the fox is sealed. This can be good or bad, though I feel it would be most likely the former"_

Suddenly, two big red eyes opened and stared at them, as the fox came out of the shadows, his nine tails swishing majestically about him, as he roared out in his demonic voice **"So you finally come to meet me at last huh, and you bought the old monkey also, well this is for the better."**, he said, as he looked at both of them to gauge their reactions.

The Hokage, having faced the Kyuubi up front without shaking, was unaffected, and Naruto was, well, Naruto. He was busy staring at the Kyuubi with a tiled head and blank face.

"**So, you pathetic gaki, aren't you afraid of the almighty Kyuubi?" **he asked, releasing a little killing intent, which would have killed a lesser mortal. But Naruto was not a lesser mortal,so he decided to proceed in his own way.

"If you are so almighty, why are stuck up behind that cage" asked Naruto, in a voice too innocent to be true, which caused the Kyuubi to sigh and grumble something about 'uzumaki smartass gaki's ', while the Hokage sweat dropped. _"Leave it to Naruto to do such a thing.' _He mused, remembering about all the times both Kushina and the First Hokage used to do such a thing, _"Looks like it is a bloodline, a pretty goddamned one too"_, he finished with a sigh.

"**Now since the introductions are over", **the Kyuubi began with a displeased voice, **"can we get to business? I have called you here to discuss something"**

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, with a disbelieving look on his face. It's not every day that a demon wants to discuss something with you.

"**Well, for starters, how about the ability to be practically immune to Genjutsu?"** the Kyuubi began, as Naruto and Hokage immediately stared at him, as the same thoughts went their minds _"What does he want". _

"Exactly how and why will you do it?" Naruto asked. **"Well, since the enemy cannot see me, they cannot cast a genjutsu on me. And I will be free to disrupt any genjutsu cast on you by using my chakra. And as to why, first I hate genjutsu, especially those of the goddamned Sharingan. Second, I want to repay all the damage and trouble I have cause to you. By the way,"** he continued, turning the Hokage **"Did you know that the attack 13 years was carried by Madara Uchiha?" **the Hokage's eyes widened on hearing this,** "Yes, he was controlling me using his Sharingan genjutsu. But don't worry, he is way past his prime, as he was barely able to hold the genjutsu on me, which was broken by the Fourth easily."**, he spoke, answering the Hokage's unspoken question, as the old man breathed a sigh of relief **"And third", **he continued, gaining a pervy smirk **"I want that Icha Icha that you have hidden in your pocket." **He finished, as Naruto face faulted and the Hokage gained a pervy smirk on his face, as he tossed his copy to the fox, happy that even the almighty demons were Icha Icha fans. Jiraiya had certainly hit a home run this time around….

"**What?"**, the fox exclaimed, unnerved by Naruto's incriminating stare **"I am a man to for Kami's sake, it gets really lonely in here. And I will also allow you to use some of my chakra, but not more, as you are still a boy. And now that our discussion here is finished, go back and leave me in peace"**, he finished, as he let out a perverted chuckle and turned to his Icha Icha, as the Hokage and Naruto faded from the room and into the real world….

**And CUT!**

* * *

**Well, here ends the third chapter. I hope many of your questions have been answered, my explanation for the bloodline enough, and that this is a long enough chapter. If not, I will TRY to make next ones more long, and I can't give any specific deadline for the next chapter, but it won't more that 3 weeks.**

**Naruto will not be using shadow clone training method until shippuden. And he will be learning hidden mist jutsu and silent killing technique. The next chapter will exclusively focus on Naruto's training. And Kurotsuchi will be introduced in the Chunin exams.**

**So, let the reviews and views flow unhindered.**

**That's all for now, till next time. Over and Out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to keep you waiting guys, Here we are again with the third chapter of the series. Before we begin, I'd like to answer a few questions.**

**To those who found the perverted fox more interesting than the bloodline, that was just the effect I intended for, hence I did not give any indication for this. We have been seeing brotherly foxes, sisterly foxes, parental foxes, lover foxes, etc. But a perverted fox has never been attempted before.**

**To those who were wondering, yeah, I was being pretty lazy and missed out a little part. **_***sigh***_** Exams and Newton don't bode well, apparently :P But I have rectified it in this chapter (hopefully).**

** .50:- As to why Zabuza lugs the Kubikiribocho around instead of using seals? Well what's more intimidating than a big muscular guy? Of course a big muscular guy with an equally large sword. People think twice before messing with a guy with a large sword.**

**As usual, more details on future progression are at the last. Have Fun **

**Chapter 3: and, ACTION**

* * *

Waking up with a start, the Hokage surveyed the room, with a dizzy head. All he remembered was touching naruto on the forehead and then…

"_Hm, that went well."_ He thought _"To know that the Kyuubi was basically forced to attack, and that he won't be causing trouble for Naruto, is indeed a good sign. Is this why you sealed him, Minato?" _he thought, while looking at the Fourth's photo _"Tough it is indeed troublesome that Madara is alive. Good riddance that I know the Dead Reaper Seal, no mortal can escape it… Hmm….. Looks like Naruto is finally waking up, maybe I should give him a few of my Sensei's jutsu scrolls and be let him rest…"_

Meanwhile, Naruto groggily opened up his eyes, as the memories of the last hour came instantly to his mind

"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed, causing the Sandaime to jump, "A pervy jiji, a pervy sensei, and now a pervy fox also…. God must surely hate me…." He screamed while crying anime tears.

Meanwhile, the Hokage was giving of his evil smirk yet again _"Just wait till you meet Jiraiya, boy. Oh, the look on your face will be priceless….. Hehe, that will a nice payback for all the times that you have pranked upon me….. "_

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain white haired man peeping in the hot springs suddenly sneezed _"Hmm….. That old man must be getting impatient for the next edition… Maybe I'll just go back a little early, after all, I have to pass on the way of the Super Pervert to the next generation too", _he thought with a pervy smirk, before shrugging and returning to the peep hole, the smirk getting even bigger….

* * *

Getting up from the floor, the Hokage proceeded to a little vault behind his desk, "Well, Naruto, as you might have understood, as of now, you are forbidden to tell anyone about your father, because if the knowledge became public, I am pretty much sure that all of Iwa and Kumo will be calling out for your blood, and might even attack the village, putting everyone at risk."

Naruto went into his thinking posture, which would have looked almost funny had it not been for the seriousness of the topic. After a few moments, he rose up with fire in his eyes "The Hokage has to sacrifice everything for the village" he uttered, while thumping on his inflated chest, "As the future Hokage, I have to ensure that the village is safe. Right jiji?"

The Hokage nodded to Naruto with a look of pride on his face, happy that the Will of Fire had been passed onto the next generation. He took out some scrolls from the vault, as he motioned Naruto to come up to his table.

"Naruto, here are the scrolls for your chosen Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style, as well as Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu, which can also be used with kunai. And this is the scroll for the Ninja Art: Body Flicker Jutsu. It is a special variant with can be performed without smoke, leaves or any other effect to mask your movement. It was made and used only by Shisui Uchiha." He said, tossing them to Naruto, who looked on in awe.

Picking up a different set of scrolls, all bearing the kanji for "Water" on them, he passed them to Naruto "These, Naruto, are the scrolls for water style made the Second Hokage himself. This," he said, pointing to the first scroll, "is the basic training for water manipulation, with additional tips by Second Hokage for utilizing your bloodline perfectly. And these", pointing to the remaining four scrolls, "are some water style techniques, namely Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Justu, Water Style: Water Bullet Justu, Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile Jutsu and the Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu. Now, head to your home to rest, you have gone through enough for today. Start your training tomorrow. ", he said, as he deactivated the privacy seals.

With a quick salute, Naruto quickly ran out of the room, filled with excitement, to his home, ignoring the dropped jaws of the population on seeing a Yondaime clone running about. Had he even cast a quick glance, he would have seen a few girls spotting blushes, along with starry eyes.

Giggling perversely, the Hokage turned off his crystal ball _"Hmm…. Looks like my plan is already working…. Poor boy, I almost feel sorry for saddling him with fan girls" _he involuntary let out a shudder, remembering his own days, before returning to his Icha Icha.

* * *

Reaching home, Naruto quickly put the scrolls carefully along with the scrolls he got from Zabuza. He suddenly noticed a small storage scroll which he had missed out. After channeling some chakra into it, a strange holster along with note popped out. Taking up the note, he began to read it

"_To whoever is reading this, the holster in the scroll is a very special holster made by the best seal master in Kiri, a slightly modified version of what I myself use. It uses a special seal to the keep the Kubikiribocho attached to it, even during the thick of battle, and can equally work if it is worn underneath clothing. It also has seals to store the Kubikiribocho inside it with a single handseal if the need arises, although I prefer to keep it out until it is extremely necessary. Oh, and the holster is also adjustable. It also has 5 slots to carry kunai on the shoulder for quick access to them._

_The instructions for sealing the sword are at the bottom. Hope that you use it to its full potential. "_

After reading the note, Naruto turned and picked up the holster, examining it carefully. It had three straps and was made from brown leather. A strap went around each his sides under his arms, while the third strap went along his right shoulder, having the 5 slots for the kunai. All three straps met in the center, the joint covered by a triangular piece of steel. All in all, it was a masterful piece of work, perfectly suited for carrying the sword. Naruto kept it on the table with the scrolls, intending on wearing it underneath his coat, as he turned to the beginners scroll on Sealing, intent on reading it till it was bed time.

* * *

Naruto woke up early next morning, excited about his training. He quickly dressed up, taking a few moments to praise the holster, while planning out his training schedule. He finally decided to focus on Taijutsu until noon, after which came some Ninjutsu practice, finally ending his day with an hour worth of practice with the Kubikiribocho. He picked up his sword and attached it to the holster, after which he sealed it using the instructions in the note, as he still had to get accustomed to its weight, not to mention that he had to gain a few inches before he could properly attach it to his back. Finally, after making sure that everything was okay, he proceeded out of his house, making his way to a training ground the old man had told him about.

On nearing the training ground, he started hearing shouts of 'flames of youth'. Curious, he entered the ground, only to see the weirdest scene he, or anyone else for that matter, had ever laid their eyes across.

He could plainly see two green spandex clad clones doing pushups with huge rocks on their backs, and were blabbering about how their 'flames of youth' were burning brighter than ever. On seeing Naruto, the older one got up and declared "Exactly what are you doing here in this youthful morning? Not up to anything un-youthful I suppose?"

Having been caught completely off-guard, Naruto muttered only logical thing that came to his mind "Hm, did you say something?"

"…"

"…"

"NOOOOOOO! Kakashi's cool and hip attitude has been passed on the next generation" Gai exclaimed, crying anime tears, while Lee shot sympathetic looks to him.

"What, you know Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto with hope in his voice, maybe that will save him here.

On hearing this, Gai's eyebrows shot up "Sensei? Ah, so you must be Naruto Uzumaki, uh? The Hokage was recently telling me about how bright your 'flames of youth' are. I am the Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai, and this is my youthful student Rock Lee" he said, doing his signature Good Guy pose. "So, what brings you here?"

"Um, I was just looking for an empty training ground to practice my Taijutsu, and hearing your voice, came here to investigate."

"Ah, that's great. Both I and my student fight only using Taijutsu. How about a youthful spar between you and my student hm? It will help us see as to where you stand. Now, both you come here" he said, pointing with his arms, as both of them took their positions. "Begin!"

Wasting no time, Naruto went for a straight punch to the face, which Lee dodged easily. Naruto continued with a kick to his chest, which Lee effortlessly blocked. It continued in the same way, with Naruto aimlessly throwing punches and kicks around, which Lee calmly dodged or blocked.

Meanwhile, Gai continued his analysis of Naruto from the sidelines _"Hmm….. Looks like nobody bothered to teach him a style. He has great potential and stamina, his punches are powerful than average as well. If taught properly, he might become a force to reckon with. Looks like he is getting frustrated and sloppy, it will end quickly"_

Getting frustrated, Naruto aimed a sloppy left hook, which Lee promptly swatted away, and deciding to end the 'spar', quickly sent out a punch to Naruto's gut, which send him flying a few feet into the air. Gai quickly jumped into the middle and faced Naruto, who was now getting up, clutching his paining stomach.

"Not bad for some like you Naruto. Looks like you don't have a style, which is good." He said, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes. "This means that we will have to work less on erasing your previous style, as you don't have one. So we can start on a style right away. Do you have any particular style in mind?"

"Yeah, the Hokage and I had decided on this style, as it is pretty rare, as enemies won't have the knowledge of the style, which gives me an element of surprise." Naruto replied, taking out the scroll and giving it to Gai, who quickly opened it up and began reading, his eyes widening at every word he read. Folding up the scroll, he turned to Naruto and handed the scroll back to him, fire burning in his eyes.

"I assume you know the importance of this style" he asked. Seeing Naruto nod his head, he continued "You will have to work very hard on increasing your speed and power, because this style is useless without it. Are you ready for this youthful work?" he asked, and on receiving a satisfactory answer in form an energetic thumbs up from the blond, he took out a storage scroll and retrieved a set of arm and leg weight bands.

"These, Naruto, are weight bands similar to ones Lee and I use. Currently they are 30 pounds each, which are to be increased when you become accustomed to them. They allow you to increase your speed and power in a youthful manner. Here, try them on." With this, he tossed the weights to Naruto, who quickly strapped them, and promptly fell to the ground, groaning. "Good. You are supposed to remove these weights only while sleeping or facing a life or death situation. Now, let's begin your training." At this, Naruto pumped his fists in the air, exclaiming about how his day just got better…

* * *

"That's it, I take it all back," mumbled Naruto, who was currently doing his 501st pushup that morning. His good day suddenly got worse, as 100 laps of Konoha were followed by another 200, followed by about 1000 pushups. He couldn't complain through, as he definitely felt a little accustomed to the weights, which, according to his new sensei, was a result of his increase of youthfulness, which roughly translated into an increase of strength. At Noon, he left the clones for their team meeting, but not before getting a suit of green spandex and being told to come tomorrow at 5 o'clock.

Walking out of the training ground, he wandered aimlessly, deciding on whether to go to Ichiraku's for lunch for head off to another training ground to practice Ninjutsu. In the end, his stomach won, and he began his usual trip, unintentionally ignoring the new looks he was getting from the population.

* * *

"Get me the usual, old man!" exclaimed Naruto happily, barely even entering, exited to begin his usual ramen slugfest. Both the 'old man' and Iruka, who was coincidentally eating there while on a break, turned on hearing Naruto's voice, only to meet with a sight that caused their jaws to drop. Standing before them was not the Naruto they knew, but a boy who looked way too much like the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto, unnerved by their behavior, shook Teuchi, breaking him out of his stupor. "Ah, yes…, um…, two miso ramen… just a moment… "Teuchi replied, spluttering and stuttering. Iruka, having being used to such disbelieving sights from Naruto, recovered fairly quickly. "Naruto, is that you?" he asked, getting a nod from a grinning Naruto, "Boy, you have changed much. What happened?"

"Yeah," Ayame joined in, "The new dress has certainly done wonders. You look like a proper shinobi and a cutie too" she teased, winking her eyes "Looks like your fan girls are going to have a field day" she finished, barely able to suppress her giggles.

Naruto instantly went pale at the thought of fan girls. It was perhaps the only thing that he didn't envy about Sasuke, and now to have his own fan club? He started shivering at its mere thought, as he looked about like a cornered fox, expecting an attack any moment, all the while muttering about 'perverted old men being evil geniuses' and 'evil fan girls having nothing else to do'. This was too much for Ayame to hold, as she burst into laughter, with Teuchi and Iruka joining as well, as it was very rare to see the 'prankster king from hell' being himself pranked.

"Relax Naruto-kun, I was just joking. There are no evil fan girls after you", she said while trying to reign her laughter, as Naruto visibly sighed. "However, I didn't say that you can't have them, maybe I'll start a new fan club" she mused.

"Guys, this is enough. Let Naruto begin his story" Iruka intervened, quickly saving Naruto from more horrors. Picking up the chopsticks, he grabbed a bowl placed in front of him be Teuchi, and began telling his story, right from the start of the mission till the end of the meeting, leaving the part about his parents out of it.

* * *

Iruka was clutching his head painfully, like he was told that the sun had risen from the west. "Let me get it right. You faced Zabuza on your first mission, lived to tell the tale, and got his sword it the bargain? And you have Nidaime's water affinity? And the kyuubi is an Icha Icha fan?", to which Naruto nodded. Yeah, the sun had indeed risen in the west.

"Bye Iruka sensei, I have to go train. See you later.", and with this, he left three awed people behind and proceeded to a training ground for Ninjutsu training.

* * *

Reaching an isolated training ground with a waterfall, near the forest of death, he took out the scroll for the Shadow Shuriken jutsu, deciding to go for it first as he had already mastered the shadow clone jutsu, which shouldn't be different that this one. Quickly memorizing the handseals, he took out a shuriken and began to work.

"_Yup, I was right. It was easy"_, Naruto thought, as he completed the shadow shuriken jutsu in an hour, the upper limit being 10 copies per shuriken/kunai. As he still had about 3 hours to begin his Kenjutsu training, he decided to start his water manipulation training. Picking up the beginners scroll, he began reading it, skipping over the general introduction as he had seen Zabuza and Kakashi perform water jutsu, and went straight for the first exercise.

"_To begin using with water based Ninjutsu, first you have to control water externally. To achieve this, first take a leaf, and try draining water out of it using your chakra. It should be green in color."_

Picking up a leaf from the ground, he began to push his chakra into it and tried to call it back, but to no avail. He continued this for the second time, with the same results. He repeated the process for an hour, but still he had no luck. By now, Naruto was getting frustrated. Such a simple and he was unable to do it. He finally decided to read the scroll further, trying to find out any hint for the task. Fortunately, the very next line held the answer

"_To perform this task, you have imagine your chakra to be in continuous flow, just like the water that flows in a river."_

Armed with this information, Naruto again picked up a leaf and began his training, concentrating hard to make his chakra flow like water. After 2 hours, he was at last was successful in drawing out the water from the leaf, much to his relief. So much so for Ninjutsu being easy, he thought with a sight.

* * *

After completing the first part of the water manipulation training, he decided to practice Kenjutsu for an hour before calling it a day. He formed the handsign given in the scroll to unseal the sword, and channeled his chakra, and was rewarded with a plume of smoke and a heavy sword on his back. Taking out the sword and placing it on the ground, he took the Kenjutsu scroll and began reading it.

"_To whomsoever is reading this, if you happen to possess the Kubikiribocho and want to use this style with it, you will have to condition your body to swing the sword effectively. __Before going to the first part of the style, which contains the basic katas, you first have to practice swinging the Kubikiribocho with both hands continuously for an hour, so that you grow accustomed to it and are able handle its weight in battle effectively. "_

Folding up the scroll, Naruto took up the sword and began swinging it at a wooded dummy in the ground, hoping to get it in the first time around. Unfortunately, he had underestimated the job, for no sooner that he and swung the sword two times, he fell to the ground, the weight of the sword along with the bands working against him. But, seeing that Naruto was nothing but resolute, he lifted himself off the ground and again began his slashes.

An hour passed by, and Naruto had not made much progress, only being to make three slashes before giving way. On seeing that it was getting late, he got up, dusted himself, and sealed the sword back into holster, before going out Ichiraku's for dinner before heading home for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**And CUT!**

**Well guys, hope the training part was good. It will only a chapter or two more before the fireworks begin. I might throw in a team seven sparring session gone wrong to create the little rift between Naruto and Sasuke, as I have no plans for putting the Hospital scene in there. There won't be an arranged marriage (at least not known to anyone other than the 'old men'). There will be a gradual romance.**

**As for the next update, I have exams (can't they just go to hell?) coming up at the end of the month. I'll try my best to post an update before it. But if due to any reasons I am not able to, the next update might come only after 10 September. Sorry for that.**

**That's all for now, till next time. Over and Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Looks like we all got lucky guys, is was able to complete this chapter before the exams :D. Here we are again with the fifth chapter of the series. As usual, future plans are at the bottom.**

**AND Action!**

* * *

Naruto woke up early morning, grumbling about sadistic training regiments, as he readied himself for another round of it. Walking to the cupboard for a quick cup or two of instant ramen, he was greeted with a sight most horrific, at least for him. Gone was all the ramen. Instead, there were vegetables, meat, and stuff, along with a note, which read: -

_Dear Naruto,_

_Ramen is BAD for a ninja. You should eat healthy stuff also, or else you won't be able to lift the sword properly, as you found out yesterday. I have stocked your cupboard with vegetables and meat. You are allowed to eat ramen once a day ONLY. Any more than that, and I will ban you from eating ramen ever again. Consider this your first and last warning._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The Old Man._

Folding up the note in anger, he racked his brain for any suitable retort to the old man. Not finding any, he conceded defeat and with a sigh, began to eat his new food, before heading out for his training.

* * *

After two weeks, Naruto had progressed much. His Taijutsu training was progressing leaps and bounds, as he was able to keep up to Lee and Gai in their crazy schedule, which was something to say. His speed and strength was increasing at double the rate of Lee even with weights, something which both Gai and Naruto attributed to the fox's healing abilities.

His Ninjutsu was also up to speed, as he was able to use both Shadow Shuriken jutsu and Body Flicker jutsu flawlessly. His bloodline was also coming in good, as he was able to complete the Water Encampment Wall jutsu and Water Bullet jutsu, although obviously not to Second's level.

But it was Kenjutsu in which he progressed the most. He had the two handed slashes down by the week, and had begun with the basic katas. His silent killing was also going up by leaps and bounds, partly because of his Kyuubi enhanced senses, and partly because his bloodline made the Hidden Mist jutsu ridiculously easy, which was even commented on by the Hokage to be on par with the Mist created by the Second Mizukage, the original creator of the technique.

* * *

Naruto was currently waiting under a tree in training ground seven, reading his book on Fuuinjutsu, waiting for their sensei to show his face. First to come was Sasuke, who curiously glanced at Naruto, thinking about his change in attire and the book in his hand, before shrugging and leaning on a tree to brood, obviously annoyed at his sensei's lateness. Sakura was the last to arrive, who as usual ignored Naruto and fawned on Sasuke, who paid no attention to her.

Sitting a tree branch from which he was observing the genin, Kakashi was displeased to find that Sakura had not at all done anything during the break. Even facing Zabuza seemed to have no effect on her. Sasuke was just as usual. But the thing that most intrigued him was Naruto. He seemed to calm and collected, was reading a book, and had paid no attention to Sakura at all, something which he considered as impossible. But, after all, wasn't he the No 1 Hyperactive knucklehead Ninja™?

Deciding that they had enough, he materialized in front of them, reading his book as always, to the usual screaming of "YOUR LATE" by Sakura, tough he was surprised by the fact that Naruto was still reading his book, and not screaming as always. Cleaning his ear by using his pinky, he began in his usual lazy tone, "Well my cute little genin, let's begin with teamwork exercises, hm? We have a lot to cover for the last two weeks…."

It was nearly noon when they finished with their 'teamwork' exercises. Deciding to test the improvement Naruto had made, as he had accidently seen the weights Naruto was wearing on his forearms, he decided on a little Taijutsu spar. Motioning Naruto and Sasuke together, he said "Now let's have a little spar hm? Here are the rules: No Ninjutsu, weapons and no killing blows. Everything else goes. Now begin". With this, he jumped back a little to observe both of them, as they both stared at each other. Sasuke's stare was that of superiority and haughtiness, as he believed erroneously that Naruto was still the dobe, while Naruto's was one of curiosity, as he wanted to see if Sasuke would match up to Lee's level or not.

As both of them settled into their stances, the Uchiha using his clans Interceptor Fist while Naruto settled into the basic stance of the Hummingbird Fist. Kakashi's eyes widened on seeing the unknown stance that Naruto had slipped into, which, combined with Sasuke's haughtiness and his underestimation of Naruto, would only end up in disaster. On the other side of the field, Sakura was rooting for her 'Sasuke-kun'.

Tired of waiting, Sasuke lunged forward, intent on finishing it with a single punch. To his horror and Kakashi's amazement, Naruto casually sidestepped the punch. Sasuke then tried to land a kick on Naruto, which he casually dodged. Angered, Sasuke quickly landed a flurry of kicks and punches, which Naruto blocked or dodged quietly, while waiting for an opening. He did not have to wait long. Sasuke send an unusually wide punch, leaving a large hole in his stance. Quickly grabbing the opportunity, Naruto quickly sent a chakra enhanced fist to Sasuke's gut, sending him flying into the nearest tree.

This got equally different reactions from the other two individuals. Sakura had immediately stopped her cheering and relapsed into shock. Kakashi just sighed dramatically. _"It was bound to happen" _he thought _"though I wonder how Naruto got this strong. And exactly how will Sasuke take it"_

Meanwhile, Sasuke was absolutely seething _"How the hell did the dobe do this? It must be pure chance. But I can't allow this to happen again. Yes, I'll use the Sharingan"_

Activating his Sharingan, he quickly charged onto Naruto, who just widened his eyes at seeing the Sharingan before shrugging and taking up his stance. Sasuke attempted a flying kick on Naruto's side, who quickly bought his arm to block. However, Sasuke's Sharingan saw this, and he quickly sent a punch from the opposite side, hoping to catch him off guard. But Naruto's speed and reaction had increased to great levels due to his spars with Lee. He immediately bought his other arm to block his punch, while disengaging his other arm and punched Sasuke in the stomach, rending his a few feet behind. Sasuke quickly resumed the attack, sending a flurry of punches and kicks, some of which actually made contact with Naruto, but was unable to land any solid hit on him.

Deciding to end this, Naruto, using his full speed, quickly appeared under Sasuke's guard, again surprising everyone. Using this moment of surprise to his advantage, he kneed Sasuke in the stomach, before using a left hook to knock him to the ground.

* * *

Up in the Hokage Tower, a smirking Hokage rubbed his hands gleefully, happy that Naruto had truly learned everything perfectly, as one his Anbu handed him 500 ryo the Hokage had won by betting on Naruto. This was the last time any Anbu made another bet concerning Naruto. He was simply too much for them to handle.

* * *

On the Training ground, time had simply frozen. Sasuke was knocked out cold, Sakura had her jaw on the ground and Kakashi, well, was assumedly reading his book, all calm and cool, but on the inside, he was, albeit not as much as Sakura, but was still surprised on how things panned out _"Well, this is most interesting, I never assumed that Sasuke will take such a beating. Maybe the arrogance is getting to his head. This should humble him down a bit. If not, I don't know what will"_

"Well, well, well, looks like you really did a number on him Naruto." Kakashi said, eye smiling the whole time. "Now considering that I have to take him" he continued, pointing to the still cold Sasuke, "to the hospital, today's session is over." he finished, picking up Sasuke. With a final wave, he disappeared along with Sasuke.

Since Sasuke was not there, Sakura dejectedly walked back to her house, leaving Naruto alone. Since he had nothing better to do for the next two hours, he decided to practice a little with the Kubikiribocho.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto was still practicing with his sword, trying to swing the sword with his single hand. But no matter what, he wasn't able to go beyond two slashes.

"That's quite impressive for your age, Naruto. Not many people even twice your age can actually swing that once. I doubt if even I can." Naruto froze on hearing that voice. He quickly turned around to see Kakashi leaning lazily against a tree, his book still in his hand. On seeing that he had got Naruto's attention, he closed his book and started walking towards Naruto.

"That were some really nice moves out there Naruto." He began with an eye smile. "I am surprised that you moved with such speed, especially with your training weights on" he continued, pointing to the weights on his arms. "The only other people in Konoha who use these weights are Gai and Lee. Considering that, I should not be this much surprised, as their training regimen is brutal but effective." He finished with a shiver, if Gai heard these words, he will never let him live it down.

"But sensei, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Sasuke, training him?" Naruto asked with a slight venom in his voice. Kakashi let out a sigh at this. He had fucked up really bad. "So this is about it, huh?" seeing Naruto nod his head, he decided to elaborate "That training was to make him less dependent on the Sharingan and to take his ego out." Seeing Naruto narrow his eyes, he realized how hollow his words were. "Yeah, right, it didn't work. I had no other option. But it does not matter now. The Hokage has the matter in his hands now." He finished, as Naruto's eyes darkened and he nodded his head in grim understanding.

"But let's forget those dark details for now hm? The Hokage said that you were working alone on Ninjutsu? Need any help?" Naruto looked at him skeptically "Oh please", Kakashi replied in a voice full of fake hurt. "After all, they just don't call me a copy ninja for nothing. Now, which jutsu is giving you doubts?"

"Um, it's the Body Flicker Jutsu. I was just thinking…." He began, with Kakashi's eyes growing wider with every word. "Hm, it may work, but you will need to increase your own speed in order to successfully implement it in battle, or else it will be nothing but a fancy variant. And to successfully implement that, you will have to learn to perform the jutsu without handseals. So get working" Kakashi finished, giving his opinion, as he took out his book again, casually leaning against a tree, pointing out instructions and flaws from time to time.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting idly in his office, reading 'The Book' without a care in his life. Thanks to Naruto, he was enjoying a rare moment of zero paperwork, and was very happy. There had been no major wars or incidents other than the one involving the Uchiha, the next generation was coming out strong, especially Naruto, and nothing troublesome was on the horizon. But alas, it was too good to last. One of the members of the barrier team, a team that monitored the barrier that surrounded the village, immediately alerting if any intruder made his way in the village, came rushing to the Hokage's office, looking like he had seen a ghost.

The Hokage looked up with a pointed stare, clearly annoyed at having his free time cut short like this. But the man didn't notice the stare, so frightened he was. "Lord Hokage, the Tsuchikage is here." The book dropped out the Hokage's hand, his mind clearly going blank. One of last person he ever expected to see, a man who had fought both his Sensei and Madara, one of the most dangerous enemies of the yellow flash, and consequently, Naruto, was in the village? His castles of peace were immediately turned to dust.

"WHAT?" screamed the Hokage, jumping out of his chair in his full battle gear, as he grabbed the bearer of this news by his collar "Is this the start of an invasion? How many Ninja does he have? And why didn't we have any info on it?"

"Calm down Lord Hokage" the main said, quivering in even more fear, "He has no ninja's at his side. And his interests are peaceful." His words and an effect on the aged Kage, or maybe it was just his age, but whatever the reason, the Hokage slipped into his chair with a tired expression "What does he want?" he asked with a sigh.

"He just wants a meeting with you. Saying that it was of the upmost importance. And he kept muttering something Naruto and Wave"

The Hokage's eyes widened at this piece of news "_Does he know already? I was planning to keep it until a little later, but looks like I am out of options. Well, it had to come to this sooner or later, why not now" _he thought, as he took out his crystal ball to check on Naruto, and on finding that he was safe and with Kakashi, he motioned to one of his Anbu to escort the Tsuchikage to his office, as he began planning on how to save Naruto's hide.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the training ground 7, Naruto suddenly shivered. "Why does it feel like something very terrible is going to happen?" he wondered out aloud. Kakashi looked at Naruto, and then at the sky, before replying "It must be your imagination." This sufficed, as both of them turned to their respective tasks.

* * *

"Ah, Lord Tsuchikage, welcome" the Hokage smiled, trying to hide his anxiety "What brings you here? Everything well, I suppose?"

"Cut out the formality crap, Hiruzen" the Tsuchikage, or rather Oonoki, stated with an annoyed voice "Why didn't you tell me that HIS son is alive?" he asked is a rasping tone

Quickly motioning the Anbu away and activating the privacy seals, he motioned Oonoki to one of the chairs, while picking up his pipe and going back to his own.

"What, don't the people know that the son of their 'Greatest Hero' is alive." Oonoki asked with a confused expression. If had been in Hiruzen's place, he would have been publically announcing that fact, everything else be damned.

"Well, you see, his parentage was hidden from everyone, so that it does not go to wrong people and attract wrong sorts of attention" Hiruzen replied, stressing on the word 'wrong'.

Realization quickly dawned on Oonoki's face, as he realized that Minato had kept everyone in the dark. Deciding to play a little, he asked in a very innocent voice "Wrong people? Didn't the treaty clarify on the fact that he was to married off to my Granddaughter, which would effectively stop any such attempt?"

Now it was Hiruzen's turn to be confused _"Treaty? Marriage? Naruto and his Granddaughter? What the hell? Has that old man finally gone senile?"_ Deciding to voice his thoughts in a suitable manner, he responded in a surprised tone "Which treaty are you talking about?"

"Didn't Minato tell you about it? It was supposed to be, in his own words 'the biggest treaty after the one between Senju and the Uchiha'." He replied with a confusing tone, inwardly enjoying it more and more, while tossing a scroll to Hiruzen, who quickly grabbed and began reading it, the disbelief on his face growing more and more with each passing moment. Finally, in a state of frenzy, he opened up his locker and took Minato's journal out of it, and began reading, trying to find out if the treaty was false or not.

"….."

"_Damn you."_ Hiruzen cursed in his mind, on finding that the treaty was real. _"You eclipse even the First Hokage and you own son. Doing this without even telling me and then going off to die as a hero, leaving me to bear the burden of your actions? God damn you"_

Finishing of his internal rant, he turned to Oonoki with a serious expression on his face. "Looks like the treaty is the real deal. But why did you wait for thirteen odd years to reveal it?"

Oonoki just shrugged "Well, I got the news that he entire family of the Fourth had died in Kyuubi attack. So I decided to ignore the treaty. Until one of my trusted informants bought me this very interesting news about the 'Hero of the Wave', as they call him"

"I see" Hiruzen responded, being sure of the fact that Oonoki was going through this treaty only due to the fear of Naruto being as dangerous as his father. Oh, only if he knew. "Since the treaty is official, I will announce this in a day or two. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to."

"Wait. What about the marriage?" Oonoki asked, eager to make Naruto his grandson-in-law. There was no way he was going to let a Namikaze, that too with Uzumaki blood, loose like this without making arrangements to save his own ass from another beating like all those years ago.

"No", Hiruzen replied flatly. He had enough of these arranged marriages. The Hyuga and the Uchiha had given him enough headaches regarding this shit. He was not going to condemn Naruto to this hell.

"No? What do you mean by no?" Oonoki exclaimed, getting out of his chair "This marriage is only thing that is keeping this alliance together"

Hiruzen quickly sought to clear the confusion, before the treaty could be broken "By no I meant no to the arranged marriage. Not to the marriage itself"

"Explain yourself." Grumbled Oonoki, not exactly getting the idea.

"Instead of forcing both of them into a marriage straightaway, why not try to get them together? This way, even if we use the arranged marriage as a last resort, they will not completely hate us for it. "

Oonoki could not fault Hiruzen for this. Even his own heart was a little heavy on the issue. But this plan was perfect, except for one little detail. "And exactly how will you put then in front of one another, short of ordering it?"

"Simple. Chunin exams are coming up in two months. Send a team including your granddaughter to it. I will make arrangements with some individuals to 'lend a hand'. They are quite resourceful in this area too", he proposed, obviously referring to Kakashi, Jiraiya and his 'research'. "Meanwhile, we can also try to discreetly 'point' them in the right direction too", he finished, satisfied at his plan "But this contract stays secret with us. No one is supposed to know about this part"

Oonoki thought about it, and then just simply shrugged. Anyhow, the marriage was going to be there, which is what he simply wanted.

"Good then. I'll see you in two months' time." The Hokage finished, as he deactivated the privacy seals, while motioning and incoming Anbu to escort the Tsuchikage till the gates.

* * *

**AND Cut!**

**Well, here is my version of the treaty. A little different of course, because the idea of arranged marriage involving completely unknown people doesn't stick with me. I plan on having Kakashi try to stuff Naruto with Icha Icha, albeit with only half success. The 'push' has to be given somewhere. And it just fits in with the grand plan that will be revealed after the training trip (again, a unique idea about it, just like the Icha Icha fox).**

**As per the reasons stated in the previous chapter, the next update will be coming only after 10****th**** September.**

**Well then. Till next time. Over and Out.**


	6. Announcement

**Important Announcement :-**

As much as much as it pains me to say, I won't be able to continue this story. My engineering studies don't leave me with enough time to devote to such a challenging paring. However, I can see that good many stories on this paring are coming up, whose authors, hopefully have the time for such a challenge.

However, this does not mean that I am completely disowning this story, or abandoning writing in general. This was (is) my first story, and as such, will always have a special place in my mind. I do have a good idea for a future story in my mind, which, I am sure, won't take as much time as this one.

I would like to thank all those readers who took time to read and review my work. I doubt I would have even written even two chapters without their help and support.

Anyone who wants to continue this story or rewrite and extend it is most welcome. Just drop me a PM and I'll happily give you any ideas I have about the future development of this story.

Sorry once again for discontinuing this story, I hope you understand.

I'll be back with a bang :D

ScopeShot here, till next time. Over and Out :)


End file.
